kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Miroslava Honebami
Miroslava Honebami is a member of The Hundred Devouring Families. She arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy to gamble against Kirari Momobami in order to dethrone her from student council president position and thus choosing a new leader of their clan. Her branch is specialized in interrogation and “cleaning-up” business. Appearance Miroslava is a rather pale-skinned teenage girl with light grey hair that is split in two which goes along her back and ends in twirls, light green eyes and a noticeably large bust. She wears black gloves with the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform. Personality Miroslava is a very stoic and level-headed person who never rushes things and she is usually quiet who thinks about the next move, which of course makes her a very good gambler. Miroslava plans ahead a lot and sees a lot of potential in Yumeko Jabami, showing she's also fairly intelligent and perceptive. Just like other members of her family, she really wants to get rid of Kirari Momobami and Ririka Momobami. Despite that, she doesn't possess a great interest in being president herself and states, that none would be better fit for the position than Terano Totobami. Miroslava actually has a very friendly side, which doesn't come out often though. She isn't a good schemer and was impressed by Itsuki Sumeragi tricking her. Profile Kakegurui XX Miroslava arrived with the other Hundred Devouring Families, during the presidential election. While her relatives were discussing other things, she was the first to point out Yumeko Jabami and also proposed to add her into the plan. But Terano Totobami doesn't find her important. Later she also remarks, how Miyo Inbami and Miri Yubami started the whole war between the families. She then goes on to gamble, gaining 17 votes. She and Ibara Obami later get invited to the Greater Good Game by Terano. She makes it clear, that not all of them win and acts overall very strategically. In the first round, she found a note by Itsuki Sumeragi along with her coins. Miroslava can take Itsuki's coins for her personal box and the two should work together as traitors and pay no taxes. When the traitors are brought up during the discussion, she suggests that she can get the truth out of the traitor in five minutes, stating that she also knows stuff about torture. Ibara declines this, since she herself could be the traitor and then it would be pointless. After the next round, Miroslava states that the two traitors must be working together since not doing so would not be benefitial to anyone. Kaede Manyuda and Yumeko then act as if they were the traitor and threatened not to pay any coins. Miroslava was worried so she decided to pay all of her coins. That was the final round and she was currently in the lead. However Kaede deducts that she and Itsuki must be the two traitors. Miroslava is then expelled from the game by the others. She realized Itsuki planned for her to be found out and felt betrayed. She is upset at Itsuki at first and pushes her to the wall. She fists out, but stops. She notes how scheming isn't her specialty and is impressed by Itsuki making her dance in her palm. And then she also realizes, that Itsuki didn't do it to win herself, but rather for Kaede. Miroslava promises to keep Itsuki's crush on him a secret. She is surprised of being able to talk so friendly with a former competetor and rethinks what true gambling means. Miroslava accepted her defeat and happily hands her votes over to Terano, stating that she hopes she will beat Kirari Momobami. Later, she is present at the auction and annoyed, that Ibara let the others notice them, as she had told him not to make any big bets. She is surprised and worried that Rei Batsubami might take over the entire clan. She knew that it would only get harder for them to become president if Rei gets that many votes. She then tells the other family members about the grand tournament that Sayaka organized and mentions how it's most likely a scheme to pool all the votes. Episodes ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again (non-speaking) *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *Communicating Girls *The Girl who Changes (pictured) *The Treacherous Girl *The Winning Girl *The Logical Girl (cameo) *The Girl who Bears the X *The Null Girl Trivia * The name Miroslava 'means "peace, world" ('miro) and "glory" (slava) in Russian. ** The name Miroslava suggests that she may have her roots in Eastern Europe as her profile on the official anime webpage states that Miroslava is half Russian on her mother's side. * Ibara Obami and Yumeko Jabami calls Miroslava "Mira" for short (as heard in Episode 7 & 11). Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families